1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a fistula blocker to clear up a fistula passage, in particular for treatment of anal, bladder, intestinal and urogenital fistulas.
2. Description of Related Art
Fistulas are tubular shaped tissue-lined connectors between body cavities or hollow organs amongst themselves or to the surface of the body. They frequently develop as a consequence of infections or accompany abscess formation. For example, anal fistulas arise primarily from an infection of the so-called proctodeal gland. Anal fistulas generally form a connection between the end of the large intestine (rectum) and the outside skin of the buttocks. In doing so, they frequently riddle the sphincter.
In the conventional manner, the majority of anal fistulas are treated with the so-called “lay open” technique. Here the fistula is carefully probed and the tissue lying above it is transected, normally with the sphincter (closing) muscles. Transecting is carried out until the bottom of the separation point is formed by the longitudinally split passage of the fistula. This separation point heals upward from below so that the fistula closes. Due to transecting of the sphincter muscles, however, there is a danger of subsequent incontinence of the patient.
SU 1 718 837 A1 described a method for treating large intestinal fistulas which for example connect the large intestine with the abdominal wall. Here a wire is introduced from the outside up through the inner opening of the fistula. An obturator is guided with the aid of an endoscope through the large intestine to the inner opening. The obturator is attached to the end of the wire and is pulled into the inner opening of the fistula canal so that it closes. Subsequently the wire is removed and the outer opening is closed off with the aid of a separate obturation section. In this way, the fistula path passage is eliminated.
SU 1 204 193 A disclosed an obturator for closing off bronchio-pleural fistulas after pneumectomy treatment. The obturator has a truncated cone shape with an opening at the end of the obverse side. A bulb-headed probe is introduced into the opening on the obverse side with the aid of which the obturator is introduced into the fistula opening after its surface and the walls of the fistula have been provided with medical glue. With the aid of the glue, the obturator is fastened to the wall of the fistula and the bulb-headed probe is subsequently removed again.
DE 26 37 119 A1 proposes an inflatable balloon as a closure device for closing off blood vessels or fistulas after surgical intervention, it being possible to guide the balloon into the vessel in question, to inflate it and to leave it there. After positioning and inflating the balloon, a hose pipe is separated from the balloon for inflating the latter and pulled out of the body.
The Publication WO89/11301 describes a somewhat sponge-like closure device for closing off punctures or incisions after vessel operations, particularly in blood vessels. The closure device is inserted into the blood vessel with the aid of a sleeve which for example has already been used for a catheter, and is pulled through the passage from inside. For pulling it in a thread is available which is pulled outwards and fastened and whose material decomposes after a certain period of time in the body.